Impudicia
by haruno-fan
Summary: ..::No había ningún disfraz ni máscara capaz de ocultar lo que sentía por ella, y le dolía esperar algo que nunca iba a venir. ¿Cómo sobrevivir, si aquello que lo mantenía vivo… lo estaba matando?::..


**Summary:**..::No había ningún disfraz ni máscara capaz de ocultar lo que sentía por ella, y le dolía esperar algo que nunca iba a venir. ¿Cómo sobrevivir, si aquello que lo mantenía vivo… lo estaba matando?::..

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y Cía. No son míos U.U

**Nota: **Esta historia me pertenece, no permito que nadie la tome sin mi consentimiento, ni que la publiquen en otras páginas, lo cual si vamos al caso es lo mismo.

**Advertencia: **Bueno, si alguna de ustedes sigue mi historia "The boy is a Monster" y le parece fuerte; pues, no les recomiendo que lean esta historia. Contiene lemon, vocabulario obsceno, malas palabras, etc. _No apto para personas sensibles._

* * *

><p><strong>..::Impudicia::..<strong>

.

Capítulo 1

**Mala conducta**

.

.

.

Todo comenzó cuando tenía catorce años, me había mudado a Konoha debido a que mi padre fue trasladado por cuestiones laborales. Lo habían ascendido de puesto y la paga era lo suficientemente buena como para que yo esté en uno de los mejores colegios de la zona.

.

Había tenido que dar un examen de ingreso y lo aprobé con honores, fui el mejor promedio de todos. Mi familia decía que era un prodigio, tal cual lo fue mi hermano en sus épocas.

.

Unas semanas después recibimos una llamada citándonos a las once de la mañana en la escuela para que nos den un recorrido y darme mis horarios. Cuando llegamos, la directora, Tsunade, nos recibió de mala gana, más bien, con cierta monotonía. Nos explicó cómo se manejaban las cosas allí, la cantidad de clases que había, y nos dijo que esperáramos unos minutos a que llegara la preceptora de turno para mostrarnos los salones y explicarnos más detalladamente las cosas, y que cualquier duda la consultáramos con la misma.

.

Estuve durante quince interminables minutos sentado en una de las sillas que estaba al lado de la puerta, escuchando el insoportable sonido que hacían las agujas del reloj al correr el tiempo. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle a mi madre cuánto tiempo más planeaban hacernos esperar, la puerta se abrió con una lentitud que me pareció exasperante. Entrecerré los ojos, algo irritado, y bufé por lo bajo. Escuché una risilla proveniente de donde segundos antes había estado mirando y volví a dirigir su vista a la puerta, intrigado.

.

Por unos segundos, quedé pasmado, pero fui lo suficientemente rápido como para reaccionar a tiempo y ladear disimuladamente la cara para que la recién llegada no notara mi vergüenza.

.

-"Lo siento."-volvió a reír suavemente.-"parece que te hice enojar."-le expresó divertida. La miré ceñudo, porque me habló como si fuera un crío. Pero esa molestia fue aplacada al ver sus brillantes ojos jades centellar como dos diamantes. Era muy hermosa, no iba a negarlo, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi corta vida. Jamás le he prestado demasiada atención a las mujeres, muchos consideraban que esa falta de interés hacia el sexo opuesto era debido a que tenía _otras_ preferencias, pero yo pasaba por alto cualquier insulto; dijeran lo que dijeran, yo siempre hacía lo que me parecía.

.

-"Al fin llegaste."-habló la directora.-"Te estábamos esperando."-hizo una breve pausa, y tomó los papeles que anteriormente estaba revisando.-"Toma el itinerario de chico."-me molestó que no fuera capaz de decir mi nombre, ¿era tan complicado? No me gustaba que se dirigiera de esa manera tan despectiva hacia mí y que me tratara como un niño, especialmente delante de la preceptora. Le entregó una lista sin siquiera mirarla y la pelirrosada lo tomó. Dio media vuelta y se acercó a la puerta, nos miró y luego sonrió.

.

-"Por favor, síganme."-pidió amablemente. Mi madre la siguió encantada por el buen comportamiento de la muchacha.

.

-"Me llamo Sakura Haruno. Y yo seré la tutora encargada de que _Sasuke_-_kun_ pueda adaptarse a la escuela."-mi mirada se tornó algo incrédula cuando escuché el término que le agregó a mi nombre, tal vez Mikoto no lo notó porque estaba muy concentrada mirando atentamente los carteles pegados por los pasillos, o porque simplemente era un delirio mío. Yo… no supe interpretar ese tono que usó al nombrar mi nombre de manera tan… casual.

Pero no pueden culparme, estoy acostumbrado a que las mujeres se me insinúen y me he vuelto algo paranoico, tengo la costumbre de creer que todas se me quieren echar encima. -"Y dime… Sasuke."-llamó Sakura, cuando levanté la vista, la tenía lo suficientemente cerca como para decir que estaba violando mi espacio personal, me extrañó no sentir a mi madre cerca y ella pareció notarlo.-"Fue al baño. No queda lejos, dijo que la esperáramos y que así tendríamos más tiempo para estar a solas."-la miré fijo, y ella parecía divertida ante la expresión seria que tenía en mi rostro.-"Vaya… un chico difícil ¿he?"-preguntó afligida. Yo solo alcé una ceja.

Me encogí de hombros, como respuesta a la pregunta que me había hecho.

.

-"Mm, realmente no eres muy comunicativo, será difícil tratar contigo, pero eso no le quita lo divertido."-levanté la vista ante tal comentario.

.

-"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?"-pregunté irritado.

.

De la nada, ella estalló en risas. Yo me quedó petrificado, verla reír me parecía muy reconfortante, porque aunque se esforzaba por sonreír la mayoría del tiempo, no parecía hacerlo de verdad, y no le tomé mucha importancia al hecho de que se estaba riendo de mi.

.

-"Lo siento."-se disculpó entrecortadamente, como si se estuviera aguantando la risa.-"es solo que…"-negó con la cabeza, y largó todo el aire que tenía para volver a mirarlo fijamente.-"¿por qué no puedes ser como los demás _niños_?"-preguntó más para sí misma en un susurro.

.

Yo la miré algo confundido, no entendía a qué se refería con eso. Y la verdad me moría de ganas por saber a qué se refería, pero justo cuando iba a preguntarle mi madre apareció y comenzó a charlar con Sakura. Yo me quedé en el fondo, escuchando todo lo que hablaban y apreciando su espléndida figura desde atrás. Me gustaba escuchar su voz, era realmente angelical, incluso cuando usaba ese tono risueño y por demás afectivo.

.

Luego de haber charlado por un largo rato y de haber recorrido los sitios más importantes de la escuela, comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades. Mikoto le explicó el porqué el cambio de escuela a mitad del ciclo escolar, le habló de la familia y de cosas sin sentido. Sakura solo la escuchaba, en ningún momento abrió la boca, y yo quería saber de ella. No me interesaba escuchar a mi madre decir cosas que yo ya sé, quería saberlo todo de Sakura, hasta que al parecer mis súplicas fueron escuchadas.

.

-"Sakura… pareces realmente joven, ¿podría preguntarte que edad tienes?"-inquirió amablemente.

.

-"Ya lo ha hecho."-respondió divertida, la comisura de su labio de curvo levemente, como anticipando un hecho.-"Tengo veinte."-contestó.

.

Yo detuve mi andar y me quedé paralizado. Hasta ahora, no había tomado muy en cuenta que ella era una mujer mayor, teníamos seis años de diferencia, bueno, casi cinco, porque no faltaba mucho para mis quince años. Pero aún así, ella ya era una mujer, por lo visto, independiente, a sus veinte años ya trabajaba y parecía tomarse las cosas con mucha seriedad y amabilidad.

Me invadió la incertidumbre, y (por increíble que pareciera) la decepción.

Decepcionado… y no supe el por qué. Me aterraba pensar que ese sentimiento de frustración que sentía era a causa de que… yo no tenía _chances_ con ella.

.

-"¿Sucede algo hijo?"-preguntó amorosamente Mikoto. Yo solo negué con la cabeza y adelanté el paso, metiendo mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón, simulando un andar desinteresado. Cuando pasé cerca de ella, pude apreciar de reojo una sonrisa cómplice. Como si hubiera notado mi estado de ánimo y entendiera su causa… ella misma.

.

Fruncí el ceño y mi boca hizo una mueca de disgusto. Por suerte estaba unos pasos delante de ellas y no podían ver mi rostro.

.

Si dijeron algo más, no le tomé importancia; yo solo quería irme a mi casa para poder descansar y sacarme a esa maldita mujer de la cabeza. Gruñí, y sentí como la mirada de ambas se clavaba en mi espalda. Mi madre lo pasó por alto, ya que estaba acostumbrada a mis berrinches y a mi mal humor, pero estaba seguro de que ella me seguía mirando. Podía sentirlo. Era imposible no notarlo.

.

Me voltee lentamente, permitiendo que se vea solo un lado de mi cara, y comprobé que, efectivamente, me estaba mirando. Mikoto le hablaba sin cesar y parecía no darse cuenta de la intensidad con la que me observaba, para mi suerte.

.

Desvié rápidamente la mirada y chasqueé la lengua.

.

Por suerte, no tuve que soportar esa tortura por mucho más tiempo. Sakura nos dijo que ya había terminado nuestro turno y que debía encargarse de otros asuntos.

.

-"Claro, te entendemos. Fue un placer conocerte querida."-se despidió mi madre.

.

-"Igualmente."-contestó con simpleza.

Y sin decir nada más, sin dirigirme tan solo una mirada, _se fue…_

* * *

><p>Hace poco menos de dos meces que ya comencé las clases en esta escuela. Las cosas… me parecieron tan monótonas y aburridas como siempre. No puede evitar destacar, como casi siempre lo hacía cada vez que iba a un lugar, aún cuando no quería hacerlo. Pensé que con el cambio de escuela, <em>por una sola vez<em>, las cosas serían diferentes. Pero no, las chicas, eran igual de molestas, los chicos… unos completos idiotas que estaban alzados como un perro en celo y no podían pensar por ellos mismos. Era una escuela de muy alto nivel, y muchos juzgaban tu forma de ser. Todas esas mariconadas que los chicos ricos se fijan. Y según eso, tenías el _honor_ de pertenecer a su gran comunidad.

.

-"Oye Sasuke, olvidé mi libro… ¿podrías prestarme el tuyo?"-

.

Volteé para ver a la niña que me estaba hablando y me encontré con Karin. Con solo catorce años, la mocosa tenía un cuerpo de lo más desarrollado que hacía babear a la mitad del curso allí presente.

.

-"¿Y por qué no usas el tuyo?"-pregunté sin darle mucha importancia, la verdad lo que menos quería era tener que soportar a esa pelirroja durante toda la clase al lado mío y ver como se me acercaba con el pretexto de que "quería ver mejor" lo que el libro decía.

.

-"Pues, porque no lo traje."-contestó con obviedad. Noté que comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, ya las cosas no le estaban saliendo como ella quería. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que los demás acataran sus pedidos sin dudar un segundo, incluso cuando se trataba de algo muy humillante; nadie dudaba en complacerla. No lo digo solo por los hombres, sino también por las chicas. Todas ellas querían ser amigas de la niña más linda y rica del colegio.

.

Kiba miraba exasperado la situación, desde el fondo del salón, junto con un grupo de chicos que me observaban con envidia e indignación. Estaban indignados de que _no_ haya aceptado.

.

-"¿Qué dices, Sasuke-kun?"-insistió. Pestañaba constantemente y ponía ojitos soñadores. Estaba por contestarle de manera mordaz que dejara de molestar y que ya había visto como de su mochila sobresalía el libro de ciencias, pero en ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió.

.

-"Buenos días chicos."-saludó de manera amigable y carismática la preceptora.

De repente, ya nadie le prestó atención a la escena que montaba Karin. Todas las miradas se centraron en un solo punto.

.

-"_Sakura._"-pensé. Era tan hermosa… no había podido dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo día. Se veía magnifica con esos pantalones en tubo que se ajustaban a sus caderas y con esa blusa color crema de escote cuadrado, que remarcaban la redondez y firmeza de sus senos. Su atuendo mostraba madurez, pero al mismo tiempo le daban un toque jovial. Desde aquí podía notar la calidad de la tela y me imaginaba lo cara que había sido.

.

-"Lamento la demora, pero la profesora Kurenai se ha tomado unos días de licencia porque anoche tuvo a su bebé y debe estar con él, por lo que yo los vigilaré durante las clases que le toquen con ella en la semana."-explicó rápidamente. Con su mirada barrió todo el perímetro en busca de alguna queja, pero solo se encontró con la mirada embobada de los chicos y la alegría plasmada en las sonrisas de las chicas al perderse una clase dos veces por semana.-"Oigan, no se alegren tanto…"-advirtió con una sonrisa.-"La profesora Kurenai me ha dejado una pila de libros con tarea tan grandes como la biblioteca."-

.

Después de haber dicho esto último, todos en el salón empezaron a bufar, a maldecir y a cuchichear lo mala que era la profesora por no dejarles la clase libre.

.

Todos callaron cuando Sakura caminó hacia el pizarrón con un andar lento y calmo. Ella no parecía ser consciente de que todos los del sexo masculino miraban cómo su trasero se contorneaba con cada paso que daba ni cómo su larga cabellera rosácea se mecía de un lado al otro.

.

Tomó una tiza y comenzó a escribir la fecha en el pizarrón. Luego, enumeró y escribió con una exquisita e impecable caligrafía las actividades que nos mandó Kurenai para ese día.

.

Cuando acabó, tomó la libreta que traía bajo el hombro y lo abrió, pasó las páginas hasta llegar a la lista de nombres y comenzó a llamar uno por uno.

.

-"Takawa Karin"-dijo en voz alta luego de haber nombrado a unos cuantos. Al no obtener respuesta, levantó la mirada y sus grandes ojos color verde me miraron intensamente. Por un momento me quedé sin aire. Me estaba poniendo nervioso, mis manos sudaban y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

.

Por un momento, me sentí dichoso de que posara su atención en mí. Pero luego, desilusionado, me di cuenta de que en realidad, su mirada iba dirigida a mi lado izquierdo, justo donde Karin se había sentado.

.

Había olvidado que al no haberle contestado, ella seguramente asumió que acepté su propuesta de compartir el libro. Por lo que se tomó la molestia de sentarse a mi lado y yo estaba tan absorto contemplando a Sakura que ni cuanta me había dado.

.

-"¿Takawa?"-la llamó, mientras arqueaba una ceja. Al parecer, después de escuchar su nombre por segunda vez; despertó de su ensoñación. Karin dejó de mirarme y volteó a ver quién la llamaba.

.

-"¡Presente!"-respondió rápidamente con voz aguda. Algunos rieron entre dientes y yo solo entorné los ojos.

.

-"Que yo recuerde, ese no es el lugar que le he asignado a principio de año."-le reprochó amablemente.

.

-"Lo sé, lo sé."-masculló molesta.-"Pero no encuentro mi libro y Sasuke-kun se ha ofrecido a compartir el suyo conmigo."-repuso con emoción y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

.

Abrí grande los ojos, y luego los entrecerré. Iba a abrir la boca para replicar, pero en ese momento ella me miraba. Esta vez no estaba confundido. Su atención estaba dirigida a mí y solo a _mí_. Nuevamente me transformé en un manojo de nervios y cerré la boca rápidamente, porque hasta entonces aún estaba abierta y se me secó. Tragué saliva sonoramente y me lamí los labios para humedecerlos. Ella parecía inspeccionar de manera cautelosa cada facción de mi rostro. Como si buscara algo que desmintiera lo que Karin había dicho. Hice una mueca, intentando darle a entender que todo era mentira, que yo nunca aceptaría que Karin estuviera a mi lado ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

.

Pareció notar mi angustia y lo desesperado que estaba porque me la quitaran de encima, porque rió por lo bajo y luego me miró comprensiva.

.

-"Karin, me lo hubieras dicho antes de que entrara. Puedes ir a la biblioteca y preguntarle a Kira-san si no tiene uno para prestarte."-indicó dulcemente.-"Pero para la próxima no seas tan descuidada."-le reprochó severa. Aunque, por más que se esforzara por sonar autoritaria, su voz era suave y cálida. Nadie podía sentirse amenazado con alguien tan buena como ella.

.

Según todos los alumnos, Sakura tenía fama de ser una excelente persona. Comprensiva, educada y amable; pero era lo bastante estricta como para saber cuándo ponerle freno a la situación si sabía que querían pasarse de la raya. Por eso muchos la admiraban, tal y como yo lo hacía.

.

Sakura era una mujer muy bella y era imposible que pasara desapercibida en cualquier lugar al que vaya. Odiaba ir caminando por los pasillos y encontrarla con los profesores quienes le coqueteaban con descaro. Me ponía simplemente enfermo y hervía de ira.

.

No volví a hablar con ella desde el día que nos presentamos. Y por desgracia, por el único motivo que me dirigía la palabra, era solo para tomar la lista o entregarme algún recado de los demás profesores.

.

Eso me ponía irritable, y un tanto depresivo. Había ocasiones en las que intentaba acercarme a ella para hablarle de cualquier cosa. Pero cuando estaba a pocos metros de distancia, me arrepentía y daba marcha atrás, mientras me repetía lo infantil y estúpido que estaba siendo. Siempre la miraba, cada vez que la tenía en mi alcance, la observaba hasta perderla de vista. Incluso cuando debíamos volver a casa, yo me quedaba veinte minutos más, escondido detrás de un árbol, a esperar a que llegara el momento en que saliera. Seguía el recorrido que hacía desde que atravesaba el umbral de la puerta hasta la caminata que daba para llegar al estacionamiento y subirse a su auto.

.

Me sorprendió la elegancia del vehículo y imaginé que el valor de dicho auto debía tener al menos más de siete ceros. Lejos de ser de un color chillón o extravagante, el modelo era sobrio y de color gris. Pude notar, incluso desde esa distancia, cómo ella sacaba su celular y marcaba rápidamente un número en él. Siempre lo hacía, todos los días llamaba, y nunca le contestaban. La veía fruncir el ceño y meter el teléfono de manera brusca en el bolso. Incluso una vez, juré que la había visto derramar una lágrima.

.

Me sobresalté cuando encendió el motor y con suma atención me fijé… _cómo se alejaba lentamente de mí._

.

Di un respingo en cuanto Karin corrió la silla de manera brusca e hizo que chillara contra el piso encerado. De mala gana se levantó y con el mentón en alto caminó por todo el salón y salió del aula dándose aires de importancia. Se creía la gran cosa, estoy seguro de que todos notaron como miró con altivez a Sakura en cuanto pasó por su lado, y ella solo le regaló una sonrisa amistosa.

.

No era muy difícil saber que Karin se ponía verde de envidia cada vez que Sakura hacía acto de presencia, porque a pesar de ser muy hermosa, seguía siendo una niña y no podía competir contra la pelirrosada, quien tenía el cuerpo mucho más desarrollado y era más madura, y un rostro de facciones suaves y femeninas, casi celestiales, como las de un ángel. Tan etéreo e inalcanzable. Era obvio que se sintiera opacada.

.

Suspiré frustrado, sentía un gran peso sobre la espalda y me agotaba. Débil, estúpido, _infantil_. Eran muchas las cosas que me alejaban de ella y la ponían en un pedestal, convirtiéndola en un objeto al cual solo podía mirar y adorar, pero nada más.

.

La clase trascurrió de manera larga y extenuante. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Sakura por y hacerla más divertida, el sólo escuchar su voz me perturbaba y me ponía incómodo. Pero estoy seguro que esto, me sucedía solo a mí. Los demás parecían embelesados cuando Sakura explicaba con voz suave pero al mismo tiempo fuerte para que le prestaran atención. Era perfecta, dulce pero severa, juvenil pero madura, autoritaria pero comprensiva. Lo era todo. Todo lo que quería para mí.

.

No podía más, cada vez me iba sumiendo más y más en la locura. Ella me volvía loco.

.

Y como si supiera qué estaba pensando, me miró.

.

Ahogué una exclamación y me sobresalté imperceptiblemente cuando oí sonar la campana. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos de manera desesperada y se aglomeraron en la puerta, empujándose los unos a los otros para poder salir lo más pronto posible al receso.

.

Yo aún seguía duro como una piedra, sin levantarme del asiento, pareciera como si me hubieran clavado a ese lugar y una fuerza magnética me atrajera, impidiéndome levantarme, por más voluntad que empleara en ello.

.

Y lo peor de todo, **ella** _seguía mirándome._

.

-"¿Ocurre algo, Uchiha?"-preguntó, con voz neutra.

.

_Uchiha_.

.

Así era como me llamaba siempre, pero no sabía por qué debía tenerme preferencias y llamarme por mi nombre cuando trataba a todos por igual. Al menos, yo siempre pensé que me trataba igual que todos. Era lo que me repetía constantemente para convencerme de que su tono, cuando me hablaba, no era tan _dulce_ como con los demás.

.

-"Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería."-dijo ahora con un toque de preocupación en su voz.

.

No había notado lo pálido que me había puesto, no sentía la sangre circular por mi rostro y un sudor frío perlaba mi blanca piel. Tenía nuevamente la boca entreabierta y seca. Me lamí los labios apresuradamente, y miraba en todas direcciones con cierto nerviosismo.

.

-"Estoy bien."-dije con voz ronca y la respiración agitada.

.

-"No lo parece."-le contradijo, suspicaz.-"que no te de vergüenza, si tienes algún problema, avísame."- apoyó la mano sobre mi hombro mientras mencionaba estas palabras. Me enojé y me levanté de mi asiento de un brinco.

.

Ella me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y no acotó nada más. Yo también la miré sorprendido, pero era a causa de mis acciones. El color volvió a mis pálidas mejillas de manera tan abrupta que me nubló la vista y me dio jaqueca. Supe entonces que estaba había sido la situación más vergonzosa de toda mi vida y que para peor de los males, me había sonrojado.

.

-"Debo irme."-dije cortante. Tomé mi mochila y caminé tan rápido como pude hacia la puerta, cuando di la vuelta desaparecer por los pasillos, vi de reojo que me miraba incrédula y en sus carnosos y rosados labios quedaron en una perfecta "o".

.

No le tomé mayor importancia y desaparecí por completo de su campo de visión, pero en el último momento en que nuestras miradas se chocaron… pude percibir que se mordía el labio, como si se divirtiera y le costara mantener la compostura.

.

Más colérico que nunca, atravesé el pasillo con grandes zancadas y poderosas pisadas. Quienes tenía cerca se apartaban al percibir mi mal humor y me dejaban el espacio libre para llegar a la cafetería.

.

Abrí las puertas con ambas manos de manera tan brusca que muchos voltearon a verme. No le tomé importancia y pasé de largo hasta hacer la fila para poder tomar mi almuerzo.

.

Mientras la fila avanzaba, yo me puse a pensar que lo absurda que se estaba volviendo mi vida. Todo girada en torno a _Sakura_.

.

Frente a todos, incluso frente a mi familia, mi conducta era impecable. Siempre respetuoso, siempre atento. Era increíble que ella llegara de la nada y de un día para el otro pusiera mi mundo patas arriba.

.

Era frío, calculador. Pero ella me volvía torpe e insensato.

.

No me importaba lo que los demás pensaran de mí. Pero sí me importaba lo que ella pensara. Y estaba seguro, que con la escena que monté en el salón cuando estuvimos solos, le hizo pensar que era un inmaduro.

.

No presté demasiada atención a lo que me sirvieron hasta que salí de la fila. Era un filete de carne kobe y papas francesas cortadas en rebanadas. Ese platillo debía costar una fortuna.

.

Pensé en mis padres y en el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo para poder pagarme una escuela con una cuota tan cara. Yo debía hacer que tanto dinero derrochado en mi educación valiera la pena. No podía permitirme decepcionarlos.

.

Me senté en una esquina, alejado del resto, y comencé a comer mi almuerzo de manera moderada, a pesar de que moría por engullirlo de un solo bocado. La comida era deliciosa, pero yo tenía modales y no podía comer como si no lo hubiera hecho en días.

.

Miré el gran reloj que colgaba en la pared y supe que no faltaban más de quince minutos para que tuviera mi siguiente clase. Literatura, si no me equivocaba.

.

Cerré los ojos y me masajeé las sienes. Antes de cerrarlos por completo, noté que la mayoría de las chicas que se sentaban cerca de mi mesa me miraban idiotizadas. Entre ellas, Karin.

.

Cuando volví a abrirlos, Karin aún me miraba mientras abatía las pestañas contantemente y me sonreía, invitadora. Pero, a su lado, Kiba me miraba iracundo, molesto, _celoso_.

.

Se levantó haciendo ruido, para que todos lo notaran, y se acercó hasta llegar a mí con paso aireado. ¿Era mi impresión o todos en ese _maldito colegio_ caminaban como si se creyeran los reyes del mundo?

.

-"¡Maldito seas Uchiha!"-masculló cabreado.-"¡Deja de intentar robarte a mi chica!"-estalló aún más furioso.

.

Yo lo miré sin mosquearme. Sabía que sus intensiones eran pelear y no le convenía. Su conducta no era precisamente la más disciplinada de todas y ya tenía varios llamados de atención. Pero aún así, venía a encararme como si yo fuera verdaderamente culpable de que _su chica _no esté interesado en él.

.

-"No me vengas con reclamos."-le contesté impasible.-"Preocúpate por mantenerla a tu lado y alejarla del mío."-le especté de manera tan cruda que estaba seguro de que tenía intensiones de golpearme allí mismo.

.

-"¡¿Te crees la gran cosa verdad?"-todos miraban la escena.-"no vales la pena."-dijo arrogante y seguro de sí mismo.

.

Yo solo me levanté de mi asiento, tomé la bandeja y lo miré fijamente.

.

-"¿Sabes Kiba? Me caes peor que una patada en los huevos."-le dije entre dientes, solo para que él lo escuchara.-"pero cómo estoy de _buen humor_, lo dejaré pasar."-acto seguido, di media vuelta.

.

-"¡Cobarde!"-gritó a todo pulmón. La palabra quedó resonando en el aire como un eco. Yo solo lo miré sobre el hombro y elevé la comisura del labio, en una sonrisa petulante. Realmente me molestaba que me dijera eso, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo. Sencillamente, yo también me moría de ganas por golpearle, pero lo que menos necesitaba era meterme en problemas.

.

-"¡Pelea!"-gritó un estudiante. Yo miré a la multitud que se había formado alrededor y observaban detrás de mí con sumo interés. Cuando volteé el rostro, Kiba venía corriendo hacia esta dirección y con el puño alzado. Yo abrí grande los ojos y atiné a esquivarlo como pude. Su puño apenas rozó mi hombro, pero estuvo cerca. Me tambaleé hasta quedar perfectamente de pie y me di la vuelta, encarándolo. Kiba estaba rojo de ira. Le di un vistazo a Karin, quien seguía dura como una piedra, esperé ver en su rostro algún indicio de que quisiera detener la pelea, pero sus ojos brillaban de emoción e hizo una mueca de satisfacción.

.

Gruñí.

.

La muy tonta pensaba que peleábamos por ella. Bueno, al menos, Kiba sí lo hacía.

.

Esquivé otro puñetazo y di un par de pasos hacia atrás. Iba a avanzar antes de que Kiba intentara darme el siguiente golpe, pero unas manos me agarraron por detrás inmovilizándome. Miré de reojo y supe que todo estaba arreglado. Los amigos de Kiba me sostenían con firmeza para no dejarme escapar mientras él me daba una paliza.

.

Ahogué una exclamación de sorpresa cuando el maldito me dio el primer golpe. Golpeaba duro; lo suficiente como para dejarme sin aire. Sentí otro golpe en el estómago y me encorvé hacia delante, agobiado por el dolor. Lo que más me molestaba de esto, era que no podía hacer nada.

.

Por entre las pestañas, vi como todos estaban expectantes, esperando a que callera de rodillas al piso, rendido. Me invadió la furia. Aproveché que los que me sostenían estaban distraídos y no aplicaban tanta fuerza en su agarre, pensando que ya estaba tan cansado y adolorido que seguramente no podría moverme.

.

Me zafé con tanta brusquedad que ellos se hacharon para atrás, sorprendidos. Kiba, quien estaba por golpearme justo en el preciso instante en que comencé a forcejear, lanzó su puño con furia. Pero yo lo atajé con mi maño y cerré su puño con tanta fuerza que hice crujir sus huesos. Lo vi hacer una mueca y aproveché para darle un golpe en la mejilla con el puño derecho. Kiba cayó de bruces al suelo, con el labio sangrando. Tenía la mejilla de un fuerte color rojo y estaba seguro de que le quedaría un gran moretón dentro de un rato.

.

Comencé a oír exclamaciones de sorpresa y gritos, la mayoría me aclamaba. Felices de que le haya dado su merecido a ese bufón.

.

No pude evitar que mis ojos brillaran victoriosos ni esbozar una sonrisa ganadora.

.

Entre la multitud, más en el fondo, se escucharon unos aplausos. Todos voltearon a ver quién era y se horrorizaron al ver que se trataba de Sakura.

.

Tragué saliva sonoramente y abrí grande los ojos, temblé al ver en su rostro una expresión tan severa.

.

-"Pero que gran espectáculo, Uchiha."-lo felicitó sarcástica mientras se abría paso entre la multitud. Algunos comenzaron a retirarse con la mayor discreción posible.-"¡que nadie se mueva de donde está!"-ordenó. Todos se quedaron en silencio.-"Quiero que me expliquen qué fue lo que pasó aquí."-dijo mientras una arruga se formaba en su seño.

.

Volteé para ver a mi oponente y lo encontré aún en el suelo, con una expresión totalmente exagerada de dolor y sufrimiento. Volví a tragar saliva cuando me miró con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

.

_Estaba __**frito**_.

.

-"¡Sakura-san!"-hizo una mueca de dolor al hablar, pero esta no parecía haberla actuado, le pegué tan fuerte que le debía doler horrores mover la mandíbula.

.

Sakura se acercó hasta llegar a nosotros y nos miró seria a cada uno.

.

-"¿Nadie va a explicarme que sucedió?"-volvió a preguntar entornando los ojos, intentando mantener la calma.

.

-"¡Sakura-san! Sasuke lo empezó todo."-saltó uno de los amigos de Kiba, un pelirrojo de ojos castaños con el rostro lleno de pecas, no recorvada su nombre, pero ya lo odiaba.

.

La pelirrosa levantó una ceja, esperando que alguien lo contradiga, así que me apresuré a hablar.

.

-"¡No es cierto!"-me defendí, me mordí el labio al notar que había gritado de más. Sakura me miraba ceñuda.-"Puede preguntarle a cualquiera…"-dije más calmado. Miré, esperando que alguien me apoyara.

.

Nadie habló. Ni siquiera Karin.

.

Al parecer, ninguno quería recibir un castigo ni tampoco querían meterse en problemas con Kiba y su grupo.

.

Gruñí y me quedé callado. Cualquier cosa que dijera, parecía carecer de sentido, porque todos apoyarían al otro idiota.

.

-"¿Estás bien?"-le preguntó a Kiba con voz neutra. El castaño solo asintió, perdido en la mirada verdosa de Sakura.

.

El timbre sonó, pero todos siguieron ahí.

.

-"Los quiero a cada uno en sus aulas. Inuzuka, ve a la enfermería a ponerte algo de hielo. Y _tú_…"-dijo mientras me señalaba con un dedo.-"Me acompañaras a mi oficina."-mandó, señalando ahora hacia la puerta.

.

Cabizbajo, obedecí, no quería mirarla a los ojos, pero en cuando pasé por su lado, caminé por todo el comedor, oyendo los murmullos de gentío, con la cabeza en alto.

.

De un solo golpe, logré deshacerme todos esos idiotas, como si no fuera motivo más que suficiente para estar orgulloso, pensé prepotente.

.

Escuché como todos regresaban cuchicheando a sus aulas y cómo los tacones de Sakura resonaban tras de mí, comencé a ponerme nervioso. Toda la euforia del momento me bajó de golpe y me sentí pequeño, diminuto y nuevamente indefenso.

.

Las puertas de los salones se cerraron y Sakura se me adelantó. La vi caminar con paso acelerado, subimos las escaleras y doblamos hasta un pasillo en donde reinaba el silencio. Noté que allí estaba en salón de los profesores, el aula de psicología, la habitación en donde se guardaban los archivos estudiantiles y, por último, al final del corredor, la oficina de Sakura.

.

Sacó una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la puerta. Se corrió a un lado e hizo algo parecido al ademan que hacen los caballeros para permitirle pasar primero a las damas. Yo la miré avergonzado pero de todos modos entré.

.

Apenas lo hice, mis fosas nasales captaron la fragancia del perfume de Sakura, aspiré con el mayor disimulo que pude antes de que ella me viera. Recorrí con la miraba la oficina y la encontré sumamente impecable. Con un gran ventanal decorado con cortinas color beige; y en frente de la ventana, un enorme escritorio de madera barnizada. Tenía las libretas que usaba para tomar la lista, un recipiente donde guardaba caramelos, una lámpara, una portátil y un lapicero. Contra la pared de de al lado, había un gran sofá, color hueso, y una pequeña mesita ratona, en la pared de en frente, tenía colgados algunos cuadros muy sofisticados y una pequeña biblioteca del mismo color que el escritorio. Tuve que reprimir las ganas de silbar al ver tanto lujo, pero Sakura llamó mi atención desviando por completo el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

.

-"Toma asiento."-indicó, y mientras lo hacía, ella también se sentó frente a mí.-"¿Tienes una idea de lo que acabas de hacer?"-pregunto calmada, pero seria.

.

Yo me quedé en silencia, contemplando sus bellas facciones y en lo hermosa que se veía pintada de ese color tan natural, tan ella.

.

-"Te hice una pregunta."-exclamó con voz áspera. Yo la miré con fijeza y me puso intranquilo que ella me mantuviera la mirada.

.

-"Yo no hice nada."-declaré de manera cortante.

.

-"Eso no fue lo que vi."-

.

-"Oh por favor."-giré los ojos, ella me miró sorprendida. En seguida comprendí mi error.-"Kiba solo fingió que le dolía, y nadie me apoyó para no meterse en problemas."-

.

Ella pareció pensar lo que estaba diciendo. Así que se me inclinó hacia delante, acercándose hacia mí y apoyando los codos en el escritorio.

.

-"Puede ser, pero yo lo vi bastante sufrido como para decir que lo golpeaste, tenía la mejilla inflamada, y además, tú no tienes ningún rasguño."-repuso ella.

.

-"¡Pero ellos me atacaron primero!"-exclamé fuera de sí.

.

Sakura frunció el seño.-"Eso no importa, y de ser así, tu les seguiste la corriente, debiste haberte largado en vez de seguir la pelea."-

.

Quise decirle que no me dejaron opción, pero por la expresión de su rostro, parecía empeñada en no darme la razón. Igualmente, si yo estuviera en su situación, también lo vería poco creíble, teniendo en cuenta cómo nos encontró.

.

-"Tendré que hablar de esto con tus padres."-decretó, yo abrí a más no poder los ojos.-"Los siento, pero como mínimo, el castigo que puedo infligirte por eso es la suspensión."-yo la miré horrorizado.-"tranquilo, será solo un par de días, agradece que este tema no vaya a parar a manos de Tsunade-sama porque sino seguro que te ganarías la expulsión inmediata."-confesó sincera. Pero por muy noble que considerara ese gesto, yo no podía permitir que mis padres se enteraran de esto.

.

Ellos no se lo merecían. Estaban dando lo mejor de sí para pagar este colegio y lo menos que podía hacer era tener una buena conducta y notas altas. No, eso no podía suceder.

.

-"Estoy…"-pensé con cuidado mis palabras.-"estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo."-supliqué desesperado. Ella me miró pasmada, con la boca abierta.-"¡Se que es una locura! Pero por favor, haré lo que usted quiera, lo que sea. ¡Pero no le diga a mis padres!"-

.

_Que humillante._

.

-"¡¿Pero cóm-?"-parecía indignada, pero no pudo terminar la frase porque su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo buscó con la mano pero siguió mirándome por entre las pestañas. Cuando lo halló, miró el número que aparecía en pantalla y su rostro se iluminó al instante. Yo la miré sorprendido.

.

¿Quién era el que llamaba para poner la tan feliz de repente?

.

-"¿Hola?"-contestó con voz suave y dulce, la misma que usaba para hablarle a los estudiantes, pero mucho más risueña.-"¿Dónde estás?"-preguntó esperanzada, su mirada comenzó a apagarse.-"Y… ¿Y a qué hora vuelves?"-su tono era mucho más triste.-"¿Qué es _ese_ sonido?"-pregunto sobresaltada, por su rostro pude ver mil y un emociones juntas. Dolor, sufrimiento, decepción… sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos.

.

¿Quién era? ¡Con un demonio! Pensé frustrado. Mis manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre los apoya brazos de la silla y comencé a mover el pie, inquieto.

.

Ahogó un sollozo y cortó la llamada sin despedirse. La vi temblar.

.

Yo me quedé ahí, mirándola, por un largo rato; sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Todo esto me tomó por sorpresa.

.

Me moría por levantarme y abrazarla, estrujarla entre mis brazos y acurrucarla cobre mi pecho. Pero no podía, no era apropiado.

.

Comencé a perturbarme cuando sus ojos comenzaron a flamear, su mirada ya no era tierna ni dulce. Era feroz, hambrienta. En sus labios se formo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

.

Me sobresalte cuando por fin me miró.

.

Esa mirada… era la misma que le dedicaba una _mujer_ a un **hombre**.

.

-"¿Lo que sea?"-preguntó de repente. Yo la miré confundido y ella rió por lo bajo.

.

-"¿Qué?"-no le entendía.

.

-"Dijiste que… harías lo que sea, con tal de que no le dijera a tus padres sobre este _pequeño_ incidente."-ronroneó en voz baja.

.

Yo solo tragué saliva y atiné a asentir. Ella rió divertida.

.

-"Lo que sea…"-dije en un especie de susurro, que sonó como un gemido. Comencé a avergonzarme de mis propios actos, esto estaba fuera de control, si no paraba de hablarme así, no lo iba a resistir por mucho más tiempo, y ella parecía notar que yo estaba en el punto límite de mi autocontrol.

.

-"Te propongo un trato."-dijo en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto. Inconscientemente tuve que acercarme para poder escuchar más claro, y ella sonrió, como si esperara que hiciera eso.-"te prometo que no le diré a tus padres ni a la directora lo que ha pasado y me aseguraré de que nunca lo sepan _**sí**_…"-dejó la última palabra en el aire, dándole suspenso.

.

-"¿Si qué?"-pregunté ansioso.

.

Ella volvió a reír. Se acercó hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca y pude apreciar de cerca lo bella que era, me quedé tan absorta que cuando dijo la última frase casi me espanto de la conmoción.

.

-"¿Qué?"-pregunté, casi sin aire, pensando que lo que dijo fue producto de mi imaginación.

.

-"Lo que escuchaste."-repitió con sorna.-"te prometo que guardaré el secreto… si me besas."-propuso sin más. Yo me ahogué con mi propia saliva y me puse tenso. Me sudaron las manos y de repente comenzó a correr lava ardiente por todo mi cuerpo.

.

Esto no podía estar pasando, debía ser un sueño…

.

No llegué a reaccionar, y para cuando me di cuenta, sacó la punta de su lengua y me dio una larga lamida desde mi barbilla hasta mis labios entre abiertos. Yo jadeé y cuando menos lo esperé me metió la lengua hasta la tráquea. Mi estómago era un torbellino de sensaciones y mi mente colapsó cuando Sakura tomo entre sus manos las solapas de mi camisa para atraerme hacia ella. Me levante solo un poco de mi asiento y ella se inclinó aún más sobre el escritorio.

.

Era la cosa más sensacional que había experimentado en mi vida. Nuca he sido besado por nadie y no me arrepiento de que ella sea la primera. Su lengua se encontró con la mía y sonrió cuando yo, inexperto, quise entrelazarla con la suya. Mordió mi labio inferior y tironeó de él, yo gruñí excitado y la tomó por la cintura, intentando apegar lo mejor posible su cuerpo al mío. Me satisfizo notar que sus curvas se amoldaban a la perfección contra mi cuerpo y recorrí con las manos su espalda sobre la tela de la blusa. Ella jadeó y una llama se encendió dentro de mí. Eufórico, profundicé el beso, penetrando en su boca con mi propia lengua y juguetear con la suya, sentí sus dientes y acaricié su paladar con degustación, queriendo fundir nuestras bocas en un apasionado y desenfrenado beso.

.

Estaba fuera de control, y ya no me importaba en lo más mínimo, no mientras la tuviera así, pasional y dispuesta entre mis brazos, la abracé con más fuerza y ella colocó sus manos en mi nuca, pujando más adentro, ella absorbió mi saliva y luego mordió de manera coqueta mi labio inferior.

.

Gemí cuando sentí que el pantalón comenzó a apretarme y que mi pene se puso rígido.

.

Sakura deslizó libidinosamente la mirada hacia mi erección y sus ojos brillaron maliciosos al ver cuánto me afectaban sus caricias y sus estimulantes besos.

.

De golpe, se separó de mí. Tanto que caí sentado en la silla, de la cual me había levantado un poco para poder besarla mejor.

.

Yo la miré consternado, pensando que había hecho algo que no le gustó. Me afligía imaginar que las cosas terminaran de este modo y que ella me dijera que todo fue un simple error, una equivocación. Que nos olvidáramos de lo sucedido y que hiciéramos como si nada hubiera pasado.

.

Pero supe que estaba equivocado en cuanto la vi pegar la vuelta al escritorio y situarse detrás de mí. Yo seguí sentado, mirando hacia el ventanal y esperando. Sentí su cálida respiración en mi nuca y mis bellos se erizaron. Un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba a abajo en cuanto sentí su húmeda lengua recorrer mi cuello. Jadeé y cerré los ojos. Sus manos se posaron en mis hombros y los acariciaban superficialmente sobre la tela de la camisa.

.

Incliné la cabeza hacia un costado permitiéndole más libertad para hacer lo que quisiera. La sentí sonreír sobre mi piel y deslizar su lengua nuevamente por mi cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva en él. Sus manos, traviesas rebuscaron hasta llegar al primer botón de mi camisa y luego de desabotonar el primero, siguiendo con el segundo y el tercero. Una de sus manos trazó un camino por mi tórax y luego lo deslizó por mis abdominales. Ella parecía degustarse con la dureza de mi pecho y la textura de mi blanquecina piel, por lo que nuevamente ascendió hasta llegar al inicio de mi cuello y acariciarlo de manera pasiva. Luego deslizó su mano por mi mejilla y la acarició con ternura, yo aún seguía de espaldas a ella, por lo que no podía ver sus gestos, pero moría por saber qué expresión ponía al recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos. Con la que tenía posada sobre mi mejilla, aplicó un poco de fuerza para que volteara el rostro y pudiera mirarla.

.

Lo que vi me llenó de dicha. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios brillosos por nuestra saliva. Respiraba de manera agitada y su pecho se movía acompasado.

.

Acercó su rostro hacia el mío y me besó lenta y profundamente. Yo llevé mis manos a su nuca, aunque era un poco incómodo en esa posición me sentía genial, acaricié sus largos y sedosos cabellos y los enrollé entre mis dedos, luego los solté y cayeron como seda. Antes de separarnos me dio un corto beso en la comisura de los labios y se enderezó. Comenzó a dolerme el cuello por tener que voltear hacia para poder verla. Seguro ella notó mi molestia porque me tendió una mano, yo, como hipnotizado, la tomé delicadamente; y cuando hicimos contacto, temblé de placer. No solo de gozo, sino también de dicha. Adoraba sentir la calidez de su contacto cuando entrelazamos nuestras manos, sentí que era un contacto mucho más íntimo que el que compartimos cuando nos besamos.

.

Ella me guió hasta el sofá que estaba contra la pared y yo la seguí sin rechistar. Cuando quedé de espaldas al sofá, ella apoyó sus pequeñas y delicadas manos en mi pecho y lo acarició con movimientos eróticos. Yo quedé perdido en la profundidad de su mirada, brillando de emoción, excitación y anticipo. Sentí que aplicó un poco de fuerza para empujarme y yo de tan distraído que estaba caí sentado en el sofá de una manera un tanto ridícula. Mis mejillas se colorearon y la miré avergonzado, me relamí los labios nervioso; ella al ver ese pequeño gesto se abalanzó desesperada a mi boca, besándola con ferocidad y pasión. Cuando quise posar mis manos en su cintura para atraerla a mí, se separó con rudeza, sin darme siquiera tiempo a nada.

.

Yo la miré, anhelante, y ella sonrió traviesa. Se arrodilló en el piso, y su rostro quedó a la altura de mi… _oh_.

.

Sakura acercó su mano hasta el creciente bulto que había en mis pantalones y apenas sentí su rose sobre la tela del pantalón lancé un gemido ahogado. Levanté un poco las caderas, queriendo sentir un contacto más profundo, y ella sin titubear, metió la mano entre mis pantalones y lacó a mi turgente pene, que palpitaba ansioso alrededor de su mano. La miré a los ojos, impresionado por su inhibición, y al mismo tiempo avergonzado. Nunca, pero _nunca, _esperé que esto fuera a terminar de este modo. Hasta ahora siempre soñé con Sakura, pero de un modo más inocente, porque así es como ella siempre se comportó, como una mujer dulce y retraída. Jamás la imaginé llevando a cabo un acto sexual tan pasional como este, y que lo hiciera de manera tan osada.

.

Parecía absorta y asombrada mirando el tamaño de mi pene y cuando reaccionó, sonrió con picardía.

.

-"Vaya…"-susurró con la voz cargada de excitación.-"con uno de estos puedo hacer una fiesta."-y rió entre dientes. Yo la miré sin entender, mi respiración se volvió irregular y mis dientes rechinaban de impaciencia, esperaba algo que no sabía qué era pero al mismo tiempo intuía de qué se trataba. Sofoqué un grito de placer cuando su mano rodeó mi verga, sin poder cubrirlo por completo, y comenzó a moverlo de arriba a abajo de manera rápida. Mis testículos se elevaron y mi pene se agrandó al punto de que yo mismo me sorprendí por su tamaño. Jamás me preparé para lo siguiente. Ella abrió la boca y se lo metió de una. Ahogué un alarido de placer y solté todo el aire de golpe.

.

Me sentía en las nubes, un mundo nuevo y lleno de sensaciones desconocidas se abrió ante mí. La imagen de Sakura lamiendo todo el largo de mi falo era más excitante de lo que nunca llegué a imaginar. Le dio un suave mordiscón al glande y gruñí. Tomé su cabeza en un acto desesperado por sentir su boca llenar todo mi miembro. Ella volvió a metérselo en la boca y movió la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás de manera irregular; a veces lo hacía más lento, para torturarme, y cuando creía que ya había tenido suficiente volvía a hacerlo de manera más rápida y precisa. El efecto que causó en mí sentir su lengua enredarse en mi pene fue glorioso. Hasta que en un momento no lo resistí, exploté dentro de su boca, derramando todo mi semen allí. Fuera de lo que llegué a pensar, ella se lo tragó todo. Adoré ver su expresión de gozo y observar su boca con restos de semen y saliva. Su cabello, que lo tenía tan prolijamente arreglado, ahora estaba totalmente revuelto como consecuencia de haber enterrado mis dedos en ellos. Se limpió la boca con la muñeca y, gateando, se subió por mis piernas y se sentó a horcajadas.

.

Podía imaginar cómo me encontraba. Con los labios entreabiertos y las pupilas dilatadas del placer, aún podía saborear el orgasmo. Mi frente estaba perlada de sudor, al igual que mi pecho, que estaba prácticamente al descubierto, y mi pene fuera del pantalón, que poco a poco volvía a erguirse en todo su esplendor al ser consciente de la posición en la que Sakura se encontraba.

.

Ella apoyó sus manos en el respaldo del sofá, situándolas a cada lado de mi cabeza. Me miraba con fijeza, parecía contenida. Al igual que yo, respiraba con cierta dificultad. Sus ojos flameaban de gozo, pero muy en el fondo, había tristeza, y una profunda y devastadora desolación. Por un momento olvidé qué estábamos haciendo y volví a pensar en cómo estaba ella antes de besarme por primera vez. Triste, llorosa y resentida.

.

La llamada que recibió cambió por completo su estado de ánimo. Antes parecía serena y amable, pero luego de cortar, de trasformó en una mujer lujuriosa y pasional.

.

Seguía sin comprender del todo cómo fue que ella llegó a hacerme esto. Me agradaba, pero sentía que algo no andaba bien.

.

Lleve mi mano a su mejilla y la sentía caliente bajo mi tacto, ella levantó la mirada y abrió levemente los ojos un poco más de lo normal. Parecía desconcertada. Yo le dediqué una tímida sonrisa y le acaricié con mis fríos dedos su cálida y tersa piel.

.

-"Sakura…"-susurré.

.

Ella cerró los ojos, y ronroneó como un gatito, la mimé y movió la cabeza según en qué posición le resultaban más cómodas mis caricias.

.

Deposité un pequeño beso sobre sus carnosos labios y ella volvió a abrir los ojos. Nuevamente, estaban cargados de adrenalina y osadía. Profundizó el beso abriéndose paso en mi boca con su lengua y volvimos a batallar desenfrenadamente hasta quedarnos sin aire. Repartió húmedos besos por todo mi rostro y movió sus caderas acompasadamente, frotando mi miembro expuesto contra la tela de su pantalón. Gemí y mi instinto me guió, tomé uno de sus pechos por sobre la tela de la blusa y lo estrujé con fiereza. Ahora ella fue quien gimió y me complació ver que lo hacía totalmente desenvuelta, sin preocuparse por moderar sus gritos.

.

Con mayor seguridad, comencé a masajear su seno y ella siguió emitiendo pequeños gemidos. Escondió su rostro en mi clavícula y sentí su aliento contra la camisa. Ella comenzó a correrla a un lado para poder besar mejor mi hombro y mordisquearlo; y mientras tanto, yo seguí masajeando sus pechos. Sentí cómo estos se hinchaban y como el pezón se ponía erecto. Deslicé mi mano bajo su blusa y de manera algo torpe e inexperta desabroché su sostén. Con mi mano acaricié su cintura y fui ascendiendo hasta llegar a un costado de su pecho, suspiró contra mi cuello y con atrevimiento cubrí su seno con mi mano. Pellizqué el pezón y tracé círculos sobre la aureola que lo rodeaba. Sakura arqueó la espalda y pude apreciar su bello rostro contraído en una mueca de completo deleite.

.

Automáticamente le saqué la camisa y la vi expuesta ante mí. Aún llevaba puesto el sostén pero lo tenía mal acomodado y no cubría sus pechos. Por lo que se lo quité de un tirón. Ella no decía nada, se dejaba hacer. Pero se mostraba sumamente complacida con mi atrevimiento.

.

Cuando tuvo la parte superior del cuerpo totalmente al descubierto, comencé a ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, y todo ese valor que había tenido cuando la desnudé se fue por el caño. Le miré el cuerpo, sus pechos, su cintura, el vientre; e inconsciente bajé la vista hacia su pelvis, y a pesar de que aún llevaba puestos su pantalones, me imaginé cómo serían los carnosos y sonrosados pliegues de su intimidad cubiertos de bello rosado siendo abiertos por mi dedos y adentrándose hasta profundidades jamás conocidas por mí.

.

La deseaba más que a nada, mi verga palpitaba ansiosa, pero… no podía.

.

Mi mirada se volvió triste, porque no llegaba a entender el porqué ella hacia _esto_. No podía quitarme de la cabeza a la chica acongojada y llorosa que estaba sentada en el escritorio frente a mí minutos atrás, y esa imagen era la que no me permitía disfrutar plenamente del momento.

.

Mis brazos, que ahora se encontraban caídos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, de repente se encontraban en las caderas de Sakura. Yo no había realizado esa acción, ella me tomó por las muñecas hasta posar mis maños donde ahora las tengo puestas. Una de ellas, la guió hasta que mis dedos tocaron el cierre de su pantalón.

.

Levanté la vista, indeciso, temeros e indefenso. Solo pude ver en los ojos de Sakura toda la determinación que yo no podía tener y el deseo que segundos atrás sentí y que poco a poco fue volviendo, cuando ella me hizo apretar con la yema de los dedos en el centro de prenda, haciendo presión en donde supuse, estaría el clítoris.

.

-"Sasuke, hazlo…"-suplicó.-"no tengas miedo."-

.

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces.

.

Le bajé el cierre tan rápido que se me cruzaron los dedos, torpe y desesperadamente, metí dos de ellos en su pantalón, tanteé la zona, completamente húmeda, y corrí la tela de para enterrar mis dedos en su vagina.

.

-"Si… Sasuke…"-suspiró, cuando aceleré el movimiento de mis dedos y los metía y los sacaba repetidas veces, deslizándolos de manera circular y luego metiéndoselo tan profundo como pude. Sakura se retorció y movió las caderas apresuradamente hasta que sentí las contracciones de su intimidad, para luego apreciar como su humedad resbalaba entre mis dedos.

.

Me sentía pleno, la tocaba con devoción, como si nunca más pudiera volver a hacerlo. No, realmente estaba seguro de que esto jamás volvería a sucederme, así que ahora, que la tenía gozando de placer, un placer que solo **yo **le estaba otorgando, debía aprovecharlo al máximo, y disfrutar de cada segundo que trascurriera junto a ella.

.

-"Esto… esto es…"-habló, o lo intentó.-"fantástico, Sasuke."-me sonrió.-"y ahora…"-

.

Se levantó, y yo veía el movimiento de sus pechos cuando lo hacía. Terminó por sacarse los pantalones ella sola, al mismo tiempo que la ropa interior, por lo que quedó parada, en medio de la sala, completamente desnuda frente a mí.

.

Parpadeé, porque mantuve los ojos bien abiertos por un largo tiempo. Y ella lo sabía. Sabía todo lo que causaba en mí. Y le gustaba, lo disfrutaba, se regocijaba.

.

Me incorporé lo mejor que pude porque mientras la masturbaba me había ibo aplastando en el sofá. Apoyé mis manos en el respaldo del mismo y los extendí, en una pose que intentaba ser relajada, a pesar de que me dolían los músculos por lo tensos que estaban.

.

Ella también me recorrió con la miraba. Mi cabello más desordenado de lo normal, y piel sudorosa, mis labios hinchados, mis ojos en llamas… y mi apariencia desarreglada. Mi pene se irguió al punto de hacerme gemir de dolor, no… no lo soportaba.

.

De repente ella saltó sobre mí. Me besó, y luego se acomodó sobre mi verga, acariciando la punta del glande con la entrada de su cavidad. Con una mano, tomó mi falo y de a poquito, ella solita fue enterrando mi miembro hasta el fondo de su ser.

.

Nunca podré olvidar lo que se sintió. Experimentar como mi pene hacia contacto con las paredes vaginales de su intimidad ni cómo paulatinamente se fue deslizando por la estrecha cavidad, abriéndose paso de manera dominante por la vagina. Sakura hacían muecas de dolor ante la invasión, pero las paredes musculares se fueron ampliando hasta que ella pudo adaptarse. Supe que estaba lista cuando suspiró, y movió las caderas hacia adelante, pidiéndome que actuara.

.

No esperé más y saqué mis manos del respaldo para tomar sus caderas y envestirla salvajemente.

.

No esperé a que ella terminara de adaptarse a ser penetrada por un mi pene, porque parecía dolerle un poco. Si se quejó, no le hice caso. Solo pensaba en lo increíble que se sentía sentir a mi verga siendo rodeado por su vagina y las constantes convulsiones que tenía me ponían frenético, al punto de que fui demasiado egoísta como para pensar en otra cosa que en darme placer a mí mismo, sin tener en cuanta si Sakura disfrutaba o no tanto como yo lo hacía.

Vi su cara, y a pesar que tenía en ella un deje de placer, no parecía totalmente complacida.

.

Sintiéndome repentinamente culpable, fui desacelerando el ritmo de mis embestidas. Ella me miró confundida, pero en cierta forma aliviada.

.

Me sonrojé, avergonzado. Me había puesto frenético por ser mi primera vez y no tomé en cuenta a mi acompañante. Bajé la cabeza.

.

-"Lo siento…"-tragué saliva.-"lo siento, lo siento."-repetí. Me ponía terriblemente mal pensar que ella ahora se enojaría y que todo terminaría aquí, todo porque no pude controlarme. La tomé por los hombros y la miré arrepentido.-"no quise hacerte daño…"-confesé con sentimiento.

.

Sakura, que parecía pasmada y al mismo tiempo intranquila, comenzó a relajar su expresión y me besó castamente en los labios.

.

-"No pasó nada."-sonrió, mientras que con una mano trazaba movimientos circulares sobre mi pecho. Fue desabrochando los últimos botones hasta que luego deslizó la tela por mis hombros, seguido de los brazos. Tiró el uniforme a un lado y me acarició tanto como ella quiso, yo se lo permití, se lo debía. Luego me abrazó y comenzó a brincar sobre mí, haciendo que me pusiera duro dentro de ella. Gemí de sorpresa y cerré los ojos. Ella también lo hizo, y nos dejamos arrastrar por la pasión. Ahora fui mucho más considerado, al igual que ella, yo la acariciaba tanto como podía. Su pelo, su rostro, sus pechos, sus piernas, y de vez en cuando pellizcaba su trasero.

.

Sentía que me estaba doblegando demasiado ante Sakura. Por lo que en un repentino impulso por ser yo quien tuviera el dominio total de la situación, la volteé y la tumbé sobre el sofá.

.

Ella se sorprendió, pero comenzó a reírse mientras la embestía. Cada vez que la penetraba sus sonrisa se ampliaba, y se abrazaba con desespero a mí. Yo encantado le correspondía el gesto, y entraba y salía de ella contrayendo las nalgas para luego tener mayor impulso.

.

De un momento a otro se fue poniendo tensa, la parte externa de su vagina se hinchó y el color de sus labios pasó de un tono rosado a un rojo fuego por la fricción de los cuerpos. Mientras que yo también me fui tensando a sentir el orgasmo cerca, mi verga se puso firme y alcanzó su máximo tamaño, sacándole un gritillo de placer a Sakura segundos antes de alcanzar el clímax.

.

Quedamos así, ella tirada en el sofá y yo sobre ella, intentando recomponernos.

.

Cuando finalmente lo hicimos, ella me apartó de golpe y se levantó apresuradamente. Yo la miré consternado y anhelante. Y por su cara supe que parecía estar reprochándose a sí misma algo que no pude entender.

.

Me agité y me atemoricé cuando una idea se plantó en mi cerebro negándose a salir de allí.

.

¿Se habría arrepentido?

.

Ella me miró, yo la miré. Y así estuvimos por unos segundos en los que ella no mostró expresión alguna.

.

De la nada, negó con la cabeza y suspiró. No me di cuenta que ya se había vestido y que yo aúne estaba medio desnudo. Ni tampoco lograba asimilar del todo el hecho de que acababa de tener sexo con una mujer mayor que yo, ni que estábamos en la escuela, en horario de clase, horario en el que cualquier persona pudo haber entrado y habernos visto.

.

Ella pareció pensar lo mismo, pero creo que no encontró la situación tan grave como lo hice porque se rió.

.

Se acercó hasta quedar frente a mí y dijo:

.

-"Espero que podamos repetirlo."-soltó traviesa. Me besó, se irguió y caminando hacia la puerta, me dirigió una última mirada antes de salir.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bueno, les vengo con una historia nueva, y a pesar de que debería actualizar las otras historias que tengo... si no subía esto ahora me mataba xD Mentira, no es para tanto, pero la verdad tenía muchas ganas de subir esta historia, quisiera ver que les parece, muy fuerte, emocionante, ect. Lo que se les ocurra. Perdón si tiene alguén error, pero estoy apurada, así que no tengo tiempo de hacer correciones. Espero comenten así les hago tan pronto como pueda la continuación.

Saludos!


End file.
